


Switched

by windstorm5



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Acnologia and Natsu are friends kinda, Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Natsu is knows he's E.N.D., ancient ruins, dragneel brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windstorm5/pseuds/windstorm5
Summary: Natsu, Zeref and Acnologia go to a ancient ruins and find runes on the walls, but what happens when Natsu and Zeref touch these runes and what would Acnologia be doing? Find out by reading.





	Switched

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone windstorm-5 here in this story Natsu knows he's END and he is smart also Natsu knows different magic other then dragon slayer magic. and Natsu, Zeref and Acnologia are a little oc. No pairing
> 
> Disclaimer I don’t own Fairy Tail they all go to Hiro Mashima
> 
> "Talking"  
>  'Thinking'  
>  (SPELLS)

(No POV)

The sun glittering in between towering trees, as the ground was cover with giant, green leaves and sharp, jagged rocks. There in the middle of this wet, squishy grass stood an ancient ruin that cover in moss, vines, trees, flowers, mushrooms, and other varieties of rare plants. But there in front of this ancient ruin stood three figures. 

"So why are we here again Zeref?" asked the figure on the left.

"We are here because I read in one of my book that there is ancient magic here and I want to found out what type of magic it is." the one in the middle known as Zeref replied.

"Oh okay, but is there a reason why you brought me and Natsu?" the figure said while crossing his arms.

The other figure known as Natsu walk closer to the huge door that had ancient writing on it, "Aw come on Acnologia, don't be a party pooper! We are here on a new adventure together like old times. At least try to have fun and relax you stupid dragon." stated Natsu as he studied the writing.

"Why you!" hissed Acnologia as he stomped over to Natsu but was stopped by a hand in front of him.

"Acnologia Natsu's right try to have fun these pass few days have been stressful lately." spoke Zeref as he remove his hand.

Acnologia just looked at Zeref then to Natsu then back to Zeref, "Fine" he said as he started walking, "So what are these ruins?" he asked looking at the huge door.

Zeref give a small smile and started walking towards the door, "The book had stated that this ruin used to be a ancient city that lived off of raw magical power, but the people where said to be incredibly smart with magic, that they were able to come up with different types of magic. Some of the magic are said to be incredibly powerful that it could destroy anything that they put their mind to. But sadly they had fallen in war…." stated Zeref as he stopping next to Acnologia.

"Wait wait wait, if they were incredibly powerful why did they fall?" asked Acnologia looking at Zeref.

"Like all of the older magic they had a weakness" stated Natsu as put his hand on the door and channel some of his magical energy into the door, which the writing started to glow and the door opened slowly.

"How did you know that and how did you open the door?" question Acnologia looking in awe but went up to Natsu and Zeref following close behind him.

"Well Acnologia, that is simple, because you and me are prime examples." stated Natsu turning to look at Acnologia.

"Wait, how are we examples?" 

"Acnologia think about it….You and Natsu are both Dragon Slayers and your only weakness is…" stated Zeref as he turned to Acnologia and glanced at Natsu who had a shit eating grin on but rolled his eyes at him.

"Motion sickness! They fell because of motion sickness!" Acnologia said excitedly looking and Zeref and Natsu, who glance at each other then back at Acnologia.

"No Acnologia, they didn't fall because of motion sickness." corrected Zeref.

"Then what Natsu said that…Ohhhhh…I get it now...continue" 

"See Acnologia now come on I'll explain more as we explore this place," chimed Natsu as he walked though the door.

"Oi Demon, wait for us!" yelled Acnologia running after Natsu.

"Don't run Acnologia" said Zeref smiling softly while shaking his head.

As they walked past the door there was a huge stair case going down.

Natsu had stopped on the first step waiting for Zeref and Acnologia, but as they caught up with Natsu they look over the stairs but saw nothing but darkness.

"They have a huge door that LEADS TO FUCKING STAIRS!!!" yelled out Acnologia throwing out his arms.

"Don't be mad Acnologia that's part of the adventure. Expect the unexpected." Natsu said happily.

"Tsk…expect the unexpected" muttered Acnologia.

"Natsu can you light the way?" asked Zeref glancing at Acnologia.

"Sure thing brother!" replied Natsu lighting his hand with fire then went down the stairs. "Anyways back to what I was saying earlier the people fell here because they had a weakness. Which is why we are here to find out why they died out." stated Natsu turning his head side ways to see Acnologia and Zeref.

"I thought we were here to find the type of ancient magic that was here?" asked Acnologia looking at the walls that have cravings.

"We are. The ancient magic that the people fell to." replied Zeref, as he runs his hand along the wall, feel the cracks of the cravings.

The rest of the way down was in silences until they got close to the bottom.

"So demon, this question was bothering me earlier, but how did you know about this place. Like I can understand Zeref, but you?' asked Acnologia folding his arms behind his head.

As Natsu reached the last steps he turned with a huge smile on his face "You know Zeref isn’t the only one who did research on this place, But…" he said as his smile faded slowly, "I couldn't find the names of the people nor the place…Did you brother?"

"Sadly I couldn't either." Zeref replied reaching the last step too.

"Well, you know what this means then?" said Natsu as he walked up to another huge door like the first one and lighted two marble bowls that were besides the door, as Zeref and Acnologia stayed back by the stairs.

"Means we can leave and never come here again" stated Acnologia, crossing his arms.

Zeref glared at him and smack him across the head "Oww, that hurt!" said Acnologia as he rub the spot that got hurt.

"Idiot, it means we have to find it and plus this magic can change the way we live. This could be the most ancient place on Earthland, so we must be cautious. Also I may be able to find a cure for my curse since Natsu doesn't want to kill me." stated Zeref as he turned his attention to Natsu.

"Well I'm sorry that I don't want to kill the only blood-related person in my family." replied Natsu not looking away from the door.

Zeref remained silent as Natsu continued on the door.

"So what you guys think will would find out in these ruins?" asked Acnologia as he put his arm down from rubbing his head.

"Well Dragon Head to be completely honest with you I actually don't know, but we won't know until I open the door…..I just hope it's not another stair case, because one of those things is enough." responded Natsu joking at the last part.

"I agree with the stairs." added Zeref

"Hahaha, very funny you two. But seriously how do you know how to open the doors Demon." question Acnologia looking at Zeref who was nodding in agreement.

Natsu paused "……I don't know….I just….feel like this place is calling me…..Like I have been here before…..I don't know how to explain it….." explained Natsu as he continued on the door.

Acnologia and Zeref shared a look. "What do you mean you been here before?" asked Zeref.

"I don't know….Like I have been here mentally not physically….Maybe in a dream or something." said Natsu has he was able to open the door.

Zeref glance at Acnologia who just shrugged his shoulders. They had both started walking to the door but stopped next to Natsu.

Pass the door was crystal cavern, that had crystals hanging down from the top of the cavern. There was water that flowed around the cavern but the water itself was so clear that you could see the bottom the floor which also had crystals. There were crystal bridges going over the water but on top of the bridges were huge crystal arches with different writing on each one. There were railing among the edges that had magic light on it. In the center was a huge single glowing crystal that was floating on a column, and surrounding that were what seems to be housing for the people. There were other floating crystals on column around the cavern but none were as big as the one in the center. But the most interesting part on the cavern was a crystal castle sticking out of the rock. The castle it self took up one fourth of the cavern. In front of the main door was six pillars, three on each side. There was a balcony right above the doorway and it had a crystal in the middle but underneath the crystal was writing. The castle had four towers, two on each side. Each tower had it's own glowing crystal on top of the tower. 

"Woah" said Natsu in astonishment.

"This is amazing" said Zeref taking in the view in.

Acnologia whistled at the view "This place looks awesome." walking up to the bridge and touching one of the crystals on the railing. 

"Hey, don’t touch the crystals! We don't know what they are capable of doing" warned Natsu as he pulled Acnologia away from the crystals.

"Okay, Okay, sheesh, who got your panties all in a twist." said Acnologia putting his hands up in a surrender motion.

Natsu's eye twitched in annoyance "Well how about we go check this place out?" said Natsu in a sickly sweet voice that made Acnologia's hair stand on end.

Zeref just shook his head at the two but went ahead of them, "Natsu don’t kill Acnologia here do it somewhere else just not here." stated Zeref as the walked up to one of the arches.

"Okay Brother!" said Natsu with a huge smile as Acnologia looked horrified. "But I'm still mad at you for what you did on Tenrou Island." stated Natsu as he glared daggers at Acnologia when Zeref wasn't looking.

Acnologia shuddered at the thought of Natsu killing him. He quickly caught up with Zeref thinking he would be safe from Natsu.

"S-So what are we looking for again?" asked Acnologia trying to get rid of the feeling of impending doom that's upon him. He glance back at Natsu who was still glaring at him but was a few feet away from them as the walked across the bridge.

Zeref sighed "We are looking for the magic that made the people here fall so we should spread out and look for any clues, that could help us." replied Zeref as he stopped at the end of the bridge. 

Acnologia stopped on Zeref's left while Natsu stopped on the his right.

"So what happens if we found something? How would we contact each other?" asked Acnologia avoiding Natsu's eyes.

"Here, this is a teleportation lacrima, just channel some of your magical energy into and it will transport us to you." said Natsu as he requiped the lacrima and handed one to Zeref and Acnologia.

"Thank you Natsu, now lets split up Acnologia get the left, Natsu the right and I'll get the middle if you find something that looks important use the lacrima." stated Zeref as he took off to the crystal housing.

"Hey Acnologia" said Natsu putting his lacrima in his pocket.

"Yeah?" replied Acnologia look at the lacrima then putting it away in his pocket. Then looking up at Natsu.

"Keep your guard up, but other then that let's see who finds the coolest thing here" Natsu said seriously then his mood did a 180 as he ended with his signature smile.

"Ohh you are so on!" Acnologia said smirking then started walking away.

"Then let the best man win" stated Natsu as he turned around and walked away doing a hand motion.

"Oh and one more thing" said Natsu stopping and turning his head to the side the glance at Acnologia.

"Yeah" responded Acnologia as he stopped to turn his body to face Natsu.

"Don't let nothing get to you" stated Natsu then he walked away from Acnologia.

Acnologia on the other hand stood there for a few minutes in confusion then shrugged his shoulders as he was about to turn around he heard a scream.

A few minutes earlier with Natsu:

Natsu was walking but he caught a glimpse in the reflection of the crystals that was in the water. So he walked to the edge to investigate, but something jumped on the his face.

"AHMMM!!!!!" Natsu yelled but his voice was muffled by whatever grab his face.

So Natsu grab whatever that was on his face, and started pulling ferociously to get it off of his face, but has he backed up he fell in the water. The thing let go of his face and swam with the flow of the water. Natsu shook his head in the water looking for the thing but all he saw was blue. 'What was that?' Natsu thought as he stood there floating in the water. He stayed there for a few seconds than he swam to the top and took a gulp of air. He swan to the edge and pulled himself up and sat there on the floor trying to think what just happen.

Present:

Acnologia heard the scream and turned to Natsu's direction 'Wait that was Natsu!' he thought.

"NATSU?!" Acnologia yelled back as he spun around and begin running in Natsu's direction.

As Acnologia caught up with Natsu who was on the flood soak in water.

"Hey what happen??? Don't tell me your getting scared, are you?" Acnologia asked with the tiniest hint of worry but was quickly cover up with laughter.

"Acnologia I don't get scared. I am fire. I am death. I am E.N.D. There is nothing in Earthland that can scare me." explained Natsu getting up from the floor.

"Oh yeah, then why did you scream?" asked Acnologia, helping Natsu up.

"Well Acnologia, I was caught by surprise. I was walking on the edge next to the water and something jumped out on my face. I tried pulling it off my face but it didn't work. But then I fell in the water but as soon I fell in the water it let go and swam away." explained Natsu looking at Acnologia.

Acnologia thought for a moment "Should we tell Zeref?"

"No! He should know nothing of the short. Keep it to our self for now." ordered Natsu.

"Fine but did you get a glimpse of the thing?" asked Acnologia crossing his arms.

Natsu shook his head "All I saw was blue."

"I don't know Natsu I have a bad feeling about this place." stated Acnologia lowing his arms.

"Just keep your guard up, and still away from the water." said Natsu setting himself on fire to dry himself.

"Alright" Acnologia replied unsure if he can trust this place anymore.

"But the creatures shouldn't be a problem. I mean come on we have Zeref the black wizard, you E.N.D. Zeref most powerful demon, and me the Dragon King. Nothing can stop us if we team up together." stated Acnologia spreading his arms out.

"You may be right Acnologia, but we are dealing with ancient magic. We don't know what we are up against." said Natsu looking at the water again.

"All right, let's get going before Zeref catches us" stated Acnologia as he wasn't sure on what to think about this.

"You're right. Zeref would be angry Hahaha See ya later" Natsu replied laughing as he walked away.

Acnologia laughed too as he walked down his path, but couldn't help but thinking that something major was going to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do y'all think should I continue it.


End file.
